PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The purpose of the Developmental Research Program of the MSKCC SPORE in Prostate Cancer is to support innovative translational research projects in prostate cancer. This program will allow us to respond quickly to new opportunities in translational research. The specific aims of the DRP are: Aim 1. To provide seed funding for innovative, investigator-initiated research in the etiology, prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of prostate cancer Aim 2. To fund research with exceptional potential to advance the translational research goals of the SPORE. This mechanism will allow the SPORE leadership to respond rapidly to new research opportunities. Aim 3. To establish a mechanism for strategic interactions with other SPOREs and other major national and international research centers The Executive Committee will prioritize pilot projects for support based on novelty and programmatic need resulting from the Committee's review of work presented at our research meetings, including the Prostate Cancer Working Group (weekly), SPORE Scientific Seminar Series (monthly), Genitourinary Disease Management Team (monthly), Multi-institutional Prostate Cancer Program Retreat (annual), and the MSKCC Geoffrey Beene Cancer Research Center Retreats (annual). This ensures the steady infusion of new ideas and techniques into our SPORE in Prostate Cancer program. Preference will be given to projects that complement the long-term research goals of the SPORE and advance our translational research objectives. The Executive Committee can also solicit and fund experimental or clinical initiatives that address an urgent and specific need in the MSKCC SPORE in Prostate Cancer program or a unique research opportunity.